1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to covers for infant car seats and, more particularly, to an infant and infant car seat cover having an elastic band enclosed within the hem of the cover and having a flap centrally located within the upper half of the cover with means for closure of said flap in the form of engaging mating pieces of hook and loop material located on the periphery of the flap and the centrally located opening of the infant cover and further said flap having an aperture located at the base of the flap providing air circulation within the infant cover when said flap is in the fully closed position thereby said flap selectively provides means for protecting newborns and infants from adverse conditions, such as rain and snow, while being transported between controlled environments, such as from the house to the car or any similar circumstance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous infant car seat covers designed to provide for the comfort and protection of newborns and infants. Typical of these covers is U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,090 issued to Ranalli on Feb. 19, 1991.
Another patent was issued to Aupperlee et al on Sep. 29, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,945. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,724 was issued to Barnes on Sep. 14, 1993. Still yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,095 was issued to Schneider on Mar. 18, 1977. Another patent was issued to McEntire et al on Jul. 21, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,946. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,453 was issued to Schutz on Oct. 23, 1984 and still yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,454 was issued to Perdelwitz, Jr. et al on Jan. 2, 1990.